Tread patterns of this kind are typically used in summer tires. The lateral edges of the circumferential grooves are arranged parallel to the central circumferential plane. Since such tire treads or patterns have been developed especially for summer use, the winter performance of a tire equipped with such a profile is, in most cases, inadequate.